Commonwealth of Padres Del Fuego
The Pirate Dominion of Padres Del Fuego''' is an island in the Caribbean under the governorship of Richard Cannonwalker. It was established as a dominion under Christopher Crane on March 7th, 1746. However, a shift in power has put Richard Cannonwalker in charge since April 5th, 1746.'' ' Due to a large portion of the population being made of British and Spanish immigrants, the official languages of the island are English and Spanish, along with various other vernaculars spoken less frequently. The demonym of the people living on the island is "Fuegon," regardless of whether or not they were originally from the island or not. History Rebellion from Spain and Rule by Christopher Crane Early in its existence, Padres Del Fuego was under Spanish rule. Many people from both Spain and Great Britain immigrated there, bringing both the English and Spanish languages to flourish among the islanders. However, fighting against Spain by Great Britain and various criminal organizations landed Christopher Crane, Don of La Mafia and a former Spanish Lord himself, in charge of the island. He ran the island as a pirate port, using forces from La Mafia and his own cult (Hermit Rangers) to defend the island from outside attacks, civil wars, and various small rebellions. Any kind of opposition from Crane's agenda was met with harsh consequences, mostly from La Mafia and without his order. Rule by Richard Cannonwalker During Crane's rule of the island, citizens began to feel turbulent and disappointed over how the island was. Therefore, the citizens got together one evening and started a large protest rally against Crane. Crane's associates originally wanted to send their hitmen to kill the protestors, but Crane realized that most of the population was in on the rally. Additionally, after abandoning causes at Outcast Isle, The Outlanders, lead by Richard Cannonwalker, helped in the rally. When La Mafia sent men to try and keep the citizens calm, The Outlanders fought them off. After almost two non-stop days of protesting, Crane had no choice; he left the island through the secret dock on Las Pulgas and made his way for elsewhere in the Caribbean. The citizens were happy once more, but faced a problem; who was to be their leader? Through a democratic election, they elected Richard Cannonwalker, a leading figure in the protests, as their Governor. However, they also added the stipulation that Richard was to serve a life term as Governor. Ever since, Richard has governed the island. Timeline *March 7th, 1746 - Padres Del Fuego is established as a dominion under Christopher Crane. The dominion begins making trade relations with other dominions. *April 5th, 1746 - Christopher Crane is overthrown and Richard Cannonwalker is instated as Governor of the island. *April 5th, 1746 - The Dominion of Padres Del Fuego is officially re-established as the Pirate Dominion of Padres Del Fuego. With this change came others, including the citizens attempting to recontrol the silver mines and more trading business with pirates on the island. Areas * Los Padres (1) - The quiet town on the edge of the island's massive volcano. It is typically safe from enemies of any kind and can offer services ranging from ship repairs to rum to clothing for monetary exchange. *Fort Dundee (2) - A British Fort on the island. The British put this fort here near the end of Spanish rule, and neither Crane nor Cannonwalker has touched it, knowing that it'd be best to remain as friendly with the British as possible. *Beckett's Quarry (3) - A silver mine in which prisoners of the East India Trading Company are forced to mine silver for the company. Under the regime of Richard Cannonwalker, it is being seen to that this mining is halted and that the mines are used to boost the island's economy by creating jobs. *Lava Gorge (4) - A cave system inhabited entirely by Jolly Roger's undead army. It is easy to get lost here and the skeletons of lost travelers are not a seldom sight in these parts. It is being seen to that these creatures are kept at bay. *The Catacombs (5) - An in-depth cave on the island. Here, some of Jolly Roger's strongest men and some of the strongest Navy and East India Trading Company fighters fight each other off in hopes to keeping the other at bay, but would gladly team up to take on any travelers or pirates who wander into the area. Many pirate skeletons can be found here. *El Sudoron (6) - A lush, dense jungle found between Beckett's Quarry and Las Pulgas. It contains many of Jolly Roger's non-human undead creatures, such as Fly Traps, Stumps, Alligators, and Scorpions. Additionally, there is also a Navy camp in the jungle. A large alligator known as Dreadtooth can be spotted here; it is advised that you avoid him at all costs. *Las Pulgas (7) - Spanish for "City of Pests," it is a small town beyond El Sudoron that is overrun with many of Jolly Roger's undead creatures and a few brave Navy soldiers from the camp in El Sudoron. Two notable members of Jolly Roger's forces, Timothy Dartan and General Darkhart, guard over this area. However, the area offers the same merchant deals Los Padres offers; clothing, weapons, and even Goslin Prymme's bar is located here. Guilds *The Outlanders - The main guild of Padres Del Fuego. They are lead by Richard Cannonwalker, and (as of 4/5/1746) have 78 members. They serve as the military for Padres Del Fuego in case any kind of invasion comes or civil war erupts. Relations Diplomatic *Pirate Dominion of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - Allied *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Neutral *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle (Ned Edgewalker) - Allied *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - Neutral *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - Neutral *Port Royal (Unknown) - Neutral *Tortuga (Unknown) - Neutral *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - Neutral *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - Neutral *Isla Tormenta (Unknown) - Neutral *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle (Hannah Bluefeather) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Rumrunner's Island (Roger Swordgrin) - Neutral Trade *Pirate Dominion of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - None *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - None *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - None *Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle (Ned Edgewalker) - Scorpion/Fly Trap Poisons and Scorpion Meat for Wood *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - None *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - None *Port Royal (Unknown) - None *Tortuga (Unknown) - None *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - None *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - None *Isla Tormenta (Unknown) - None *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - None *Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle (Hannah Bluefeather) - None *Pirate Dominion of Rumrunner's Island (Roger Swordgrin) - None Category:Island Role-Play Category:Governments Category:Fan Creations